


pétale

by jxshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxshua/pseuds/jxshua
Summary: “how do i say fuck you passive aggressively in flower?”





	pétale

Peals of mellow indie rock music and the scent of lilies and primroses filled the air. Plants and flowers cascaded from the ceiling, interweaving with vines and radiant fairy lights. A youthful raven haired male perched upon a stool, inspecting the tiny plant sitting on the counter with great concentration, much like a scientist observing an important experiment.

He draped a piece of fabric around the branches, looping the ends to give it a final touch. Perfect, he thought, leaning back in his seat to proudly examine his work. The bells tinkled erratically against the door and he glanced up with raised brows as a young man bolted into the shop, breaking the peaceful silence.

The florist pushed himself out of his seat with a smile curling the edges of his lips. “Welcome to May Blossoms. How may I help you?”

“Right–” the customer exhaled breathlessly, stealing a quick glimpse at his name badge, “Wonwoo. How do I say _fuck you_ passive aggressively in flower?”

Wonwoo stared at him with his jaw slack, eyes blown wide open in confusion. “Excuse me?”

The man slapped twenty bucks onto the counter and tapped his fingers impatiently, “I had a fight with someone and I thought I’d send them a _message_.”

The florist cleared his throat, rendered speechless for a moment, and gestured towards the generous array of floras adorning his quaint little shop. “Well, yellow carnations express disappointment towards the recipient and orange lilies represent hatred; I think they look quite lovely together, so if that’s okay with you–”

“Yes, it’s _perfect_. And can I attach a note?”

“That’ll be an extra two dollars.”

“I’ll take it,” he peeled open his wallet and thumbed out a couple of notes, sliding it across the counter.

Wonwoo snatched up a pen, scribbling the details on some notepaper. His cheeks were starting to burn under the intensity of the man’s gaze because _whoa_ , he’s insanely attractive. Light blonde hair, golden bronze complexion and warm umber irises, gazing straight into his soul. He was absolutely beautiful.

“Your name and number, right here.”

He penned down his details and Wonwoo handed him a receipt, attached to a single stalk of peony with a pale ribbon. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Oh,” the man accepted it with a contented smile spreading across his beautiful face, “Thank you, how adorable.”

His heart lurched in his chest. Wonwoo struggled fruitlessly to suppress the blush blooming across his cheeks but to no avail, and it was becoming distinctly obvious by the second. The man breathed out a chuckle and tucked the peony into his pocket, sharing a gaze with him before reluctantly departing.

Wonwoo released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, clutching onto his chest.

_Woah._

 

He stared at the flowers, blooming beautifully with strings of mustard yellow ribbons and brown paper holding them together. Wonwoo smiled in satisfaction and pulled out the customer’s details, punching the numbers into his phone. He cleared his throat and listened to the line beep monotonously.

“Hello?” a familiar husky voice took over the line.

“Is this Mingyu?” he inquired hesitantly, “May Blossoms here. I have your flowers ready, you can come round anytime.”

“Ah yes, Wonwoo–”

The way he said his name was going to make him melt into a puddle on the _floor_. Tinkles echoed through the room, and he lifted his head with a blink of surprise. Mingyu stepped in through the threshold, cladded in black leather and dark sneakers. He ended the call with a breathtaking smile and approached the counter.

Wonwoo just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him because – _Lord_ , Mingyu was the walking epitome of perfection.

“Oh, how pretty,” Mingyu crooned, thumbing the note attached to the flowers and squinting to take a closer look at it.

He had specifically asked Wonwoo to customise his note and sure enough, the words “ _Fuck you, Minghao_.” had been painted onto the card in beautiful, golden cursive lettering. Mingyu breathed out a fit of laughter in amusement and gathered the flowers into his arms.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. Oh and just a moment–” Wonwoo pulled out a fresh tulip from a vase, petals brushed alive with a deep, gorgeous scarlet tone and a matching red ribbon clinging to the leaves, “For you.”

“It’s beautiful,” Mingyu accepted it with a murmured whisper and fixated his gaze on him, “Just like you. _Thank you._ ”

Wonwoo instantly lowered his head in a futile attempt to hide the bright flush of his cheeks and with a chuckle, Mingyu swept out of the door and vanished from sight, leaving a hint of cologne behind. The florist smacked his palms against his warm cheeks, listening to his heart beating in his chest rapidly.

 

He trudged down the sidewalk with a huff, hands attached to the straps of his backpack. His path was dimly illuminated by the streetlights, and he listened to the occasional rumble of the cars whizzing past him in the silence of the night. Usually, he would just drive home; it was just fifteen minutes away, but his car decided to be an ass and died on him yesterday.

He had closed late, trying to finish the orders and he knew that it was a bad idea the moment he stepped out onto the streets. A whistle caught his attention, and panic began rising inside of him. _Great_ , he thought, _this is how I’m gonna die._

“Hey cutie, you heading home?”

He picked up his pace.

“C’mon now love, wanna join us for a drink?”

Two shadows hovered beside him and an arm looped around his shoulders. Wonwoo scrunched his face in disgust and squirmed, trying to shrug him off.

“Don’t do that,” he snapped irritably, taking large strides down the pavement.

“That was rude,” one of the men snatched hold of Wonwoo’s wrist and yanked him back, throwing both his arms around his slender frame to secure him firmly in place, “You can’t talk to people like that, _cutie_.”

Wonwoo gritted his teeth, turning his head away because it was nauseating and they smelled like alcohol and cheap cigarettes – utterly _disgusting_. He shoved his hands against the other, trying to escape, but the man held onto him in a firm grip, and the brunet could feel the fear welling up inside of him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck–_

“Hey, what the **fuck**.”

Wonwoo could feel a pair of strong, safe arms suddenly tugging him to safety, and he stumbled backwards, eyes round and wide in shock. He glanced up to see a familiar face, _Mingyu_ , next to him with a dangerous look of rage in his eyes, clutching onto Wonwoo’s hand. Butterflies began bursting in his stomach, fluttering up to his chest.

“Lay your hands on my **boyfriend** again and I’ll make sure your bodies are found in a ditch.”

The two men backed off, sending him weary looks with grumbles in discontent.

Mingyu heaved a sigh of relief as they disappeared from the streets, instantaneously turning to assess the florist from head to toe, hands smoothing over his arms.

“You okay?” he inquired hastily with a look of concern in his eyes.

Wonwoo stared up at him for a moment, feeling mildly giddy. Mingyu called him his…boyfriend. And they’ve only known each other for like, two days.

“ _I love you_.”

He widened his eyes and slapped his hands over his mouth. _Oh my God,_ what on earth am I saying, he internally screeched, cheeks starting to burn once more. Mingyu burst into peals of laughter, stepping back with crinkled eyes and a bright grin spreading across his features.

“You’re cute,” he affirmed with a nod, “Will you let me walk you home? It’s dangerous at this time of the night.”

And Wonwoo said yes.

It has been ages since he had felt so light when he was with someone. Mingyu was charming and playful, and despite the whole bad boy look with his leather jacket and jeans, he was quite a gentleman. Chivalry isn’t dead, apparently. Wonwoo shifted his feet, slowing to a stop before his house.

“Thank you, it was really kind of you,” he uttered gratefully, “What you did tonight.”

“Hey, anytime. You sure you’re alright?” Mingyu had checked for the nth time that _hour_.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m okay,” he paused for a moment, basking in the comfortable silence, and smiled at the other.

Mingyu took a deep breath, tucking his hands into his pockets. “So listen, I was wondering if you’d be interested in getting coffee with me some time. Maybe tomorrow?”

“I’d love that,” the florist nodded bashfully, “Coffee sounds great. Text me?”

Mingyu seemed relieved, and rather pleased.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Be careful on your way home.”

Mingyu grinned, spinning around on his heels and ambling down the streets leisurely, and Wonwoo watched him until his figure disappeared from sight. He toed off his shoes and stepped back into the comfort of his home, wedging his fingers into his jean pocket as his phone began vibrating violently.

 

**from, mingyu.**

i’ll pick you up tomorrow, 12pm.

**from, wonwoo.**

can’t wait to see you.

 

How cheesy.

 

Mingyu showed up with a beautiful bouquet of fresh red tulips the next day and Wonwoo reddened at the realisation that Mingyu knew exactly what red tulips meant. He accepted them, cheeks flushing a deep red, and Mingyu couldn’t help but coo and find it absolutely endearing. He was smitten already.

“You’re so cute.”

“Stop, I hate you already.”

“Mm, says the person who confessed to me yesterday.”

“That _never_ happened.”

The bells tinkled melodiously and closed the door behind their retreating figures cuddled up against one another.

“Yeah,” Mingyu laughed, giving his hand a squeeze, “It sure didn’t.”

 

_I love you, too._


End file.
